


Mine

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [32]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't bet on the baby, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Talan learns his first word, or rather words.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and his parents belong to OutcastTrip1995! ^^

Jax sighed as he slipped his helmet off and raked a hand back through his dark hair, mindful of the thin strap that kept his eyepatch in place. “I can’t believe you punched that noble in the face.” Jax remarked as he looked towards his foster sister who shook her hand.

“Maybe he should learn to keep his hands to himself.” Tani snipped back as she removed her own helmet and smirked at him. “Seriously, do I look like some pretty little servant girl?”.

“No, you look like some pretty little bounty hunter who would kick my ass if I look at you the wrong way.” Jax answered truthfully as they walked into the camp, which caused her to reach over and pat his cheek.

“Good boy, I have you trained well.” Tani teased as she clipped her helmet to her belt and began to undo her bun, setting her braid free as they made their way.

“Y’know, that would be easier to take care of if you just cut it.” Jax held his hands up in surrender asTani elbowed him in the ribs and have him a withering glare. “Or not, it looks good either way! I’m just trying to help, lil’miss.”.

“You sound like Papa and My, so stop trying to help. Besides, we both know you like helping me with it!”.

“You’re not wrong.” The older teen concede as the found their targets and sighed as he noticed Cedric and Jaster arguing over something. He quietly made his way over to Rav, who was in the middle of cleaning her blaster, while Tani pounced on her older twin brother’s back which simply caused Myles to adjust his posture so he could support the added weight.

“Oh, yay. You’re back.” Rav remarked as she cast a small smile at him, even if her tone sounded annoyed.

“Yeah, and I see you’re back too.” Jax smiled at her. “How was Hutta?”.

“It was Hutta, and that clumsy oaf...” Rav nod at Myles who was chit chatting with Rhys while Tani added in her word. “Knocked us both into one of the swamps.”.

Jax cringed at that. “Next time, why don’t we just let the twins do their thing, and you can come with me. I usually get jobs on the nice worlds.” Jax offered as Rav leaned against him. “We could find a nice restaurant or something after the job.”.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”.  
“Maybe?”.

“What’s the ‘or something’?” Rav asked curiously as she slipped her blaster back into her holster.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead?” Jax honestly hadn’t, what he had done was ask Sarna how to properly do this sorta thing. She seemed to know quite a bit about it, if her constant nagging at Rhys said anything.

“I….”.

“Mine!” The two teens looked down as a small, squeaky voice spoke to find Talan pouting up at them and tugging on Jax’s _kama._ “Mine!”.

“Oh, I’m yours, huh?” Jax teased as Rav leaned away from him to let Jax crouch down to scoop the kitten into his arms as he caught Kayla glaring at him halfheartedly and quickly realized why. Oh, that was probably Talan’s first word, whoops? “Who said I was yours, Talan?”.

“Mama!” Talan chirped out as he cuddled against Jax and glared at Rav. “Mine!”.

“Kayla! I don’t belong to him!” Jax snipped at his adopted sister who smirked at him.

“Mine!” Talan repeated which caused Jax to sigh in defeat and look down at is adopted nephew who pouted up at him.

“Stop being so cute, it’s really distracting.” Jax grumbled which earned a purr in return and caused Rav to coo at Talan. “Or not…..”.

“You heard the kit, _Jax’ika.”_ Kayla teased then turned her attention to the two arguing men. “And I believe those credits are mine, gentlemen!”.

“Kayla, no.” Rhys said as he grinned at the group as both the older men groaned and muttered something under their breaths.

“Kayla, yes! You can always give _Tal’ika_ his share when he’s older.” Tani chirped up as she smirked at her father. “Mama did say no betting on Talan! Pay up, Papa!”.

Jax started snickering at that as his attention drifted back to the purring kit.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> \- Little Jax
> 
>  
> 
> _Tal’ikaM/em > \- Little Talan_
> 
>  
> 
> __Kama_ \- Belt-spat. Pretty much what Rex wears._


End file.
